


BANG CHAN DRABBLE / BULLET SCENARIO: Late Night Car Rides

by Chanything



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dating, Driving, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Insomniac Bang Chan, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Multi, Other, Pack Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanything/pseuds/Chanything
Summary: Late night car rides with him involved1) teasing2) double entendres3) more teasingLate night car rides and mr. Bang Chan are two great aspects of today's society, so I put tem together. This was my essay.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan & You, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	BANG CHAN DRABBLE / BULLET SCENARIO: Late Night Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Late night car rides and mr. Bang Chan are two great aspects of today's society, so I put tem together. This was my essay. If you enjoy it, let me know ♡
> 
> p.s.: This drabble/scenario makes think of a Taylor Swift song, "I think he knows." So I recommend it as a soundtrack for your reading.

* midnight car rides with Chan were endearing and healing for you

* the moment shared with your boyfriend was one of the ones you expected the most in the days between them

* usually on random week days

* tonight, a thursday, you experience the cozy atmosphere inside of his car

* the low music coming from your phone is just a soft noise in the background

* his eyes are on the road as yours are on him

* you see that a shade of red is starting to show on his ears and realize he might be getting flustered from your gaze

* you take your left hand to his ear as you smirk

* he notices that you noticed his "shy-symptom" and laughs

* you see his profile to get enlighted and it means the world to you

* the redish tone on his ears were a pop of colour in the black-and-white palette he was in.

* a ray o light in the ortodox aesthetic

* that is how you would think of him

* the kindness within the assertiveness

* the flustered look besides the confidence he could carry himself with

* as he drives with his left hand on the steering wheel he puts the right one inside his jeans pocket taking a paper napking and handleling to you

* "In case you start drooling" he says and immediatly leaves a chuckle

* "Ha ha. For someone who was used to laugh nervously only... you are coming up with some good coping phrases..."

* "How'd you like it then?"

* "It's a good start for an amateur. You are the second best person in giving fast replies"

*He takes a look at you and then eyes back at the road again. Just then you to see a smirk grow on his profile. (And what a smirk. What a profile. Dimples, jawline, you know the drill with Bang Chan, right?)

* "So... I suppose you are the number one in this case?"

* "Damn right." You say bluntly

* "You know what they say about pupils surpassing their masters, right?" he makes a remark *

* You can't contain a breathy laughter. "Wow you are getting good in this, I must admit"

* "I warned you. You are speechless now."

* "Yeah, we will see about that. Enjoy this moment Chris, it is not gonna happen again." You mention as joke.

* "Don't count on that. I can still pull a lot of rabbits out of my hat."

* "And a lot of napkins out of your pocket I bet..."

* "Sure" he smiles with the remark about his cheesy action earlier. 

*"Hmmmm let me see if there's more interesting stuff in this pocket." You say as placing your left hand over his pocket in the front part of his black jeans.

* You see him flinching subtly at your sassy touch, not expecting but understanding the tone of it.

* "Hey, don't distract me."

* "I didn't even start."

* He says your name as a warning even though keeping the playful attitude.

* "Sorry sir. I'll stop it... I don't think that there's any more interesting things in your pocket. You might keep all the good stuff somewhere else anyways"

* He laughs at the cheeky statement and takes few seconds.

* "At least you know there are good stuff."

* "I can't deny it. I might as well look for them later... I least I know they won't be hard to be found or seen."

* "Oh my gOoOosh.... ahh"

* "I love it when you lose it." You laugh at his reaction.

* "You are so dirty minded."

* "I don't understand your point sir. I was talking about napkins." You can't contain a laughter at the end of the sentece.

* "You're impossible to deal with."

* "Sorry sir, promise I'll make myself easier to you."

* "I can't with your double entendres"

* "I like that you get a little dumbfounded, a little shy. I live for it"

* "I can't avoid it. You are smart and got some fast replies and uses it in the evil side. Against poor people like me."

* "Yeah, you are so innocent."

* "Your sarcasm hurts me." He brings his free hand to his chest in a dramatic act.

* "Oh I'm sorry then. Promise I won't be mean to you anymore." You get into his retoric. You decide then, to mimic his hand encenation, but instead of bringing it to your own chest, you move one of them to his right thigh. "Promise I'll try to be nicer to you. Okay?" 

* "Behave..." he tells you in a lower tone. "I'm still drivind"

* His tone is a little more serious but in a daring way.

* You were not into the idea of provoking him intensely while you were on the road. It made you more cautious then turned on. It sounded stupid instead of audacious, to be honest. Tempting him as he drives seemed too risky for something you could do in a more enjoyable and mature way.

* "Wow. Authority. I don't deslike it. But you didn't hear me say that."

* "Keep calling me "sir" like that and you will find out what authority really sounds like"

**Author's Note:**

> Today the first solo of my boy, your boy, our boy, Bang Channie, I don’t want to admit it (인정하기 싫어) came out, so yeah, sending love to his project ♡
> 
> 👣 follow me on tumblr, I tend to post scenarios there too https://suchacreature.tumblr.com/


End file.
